Strawberries
by qHannes
Summary: AU Kamanosuke siente que ha engordado y eso le crispa de los nervios. Las palabras de su jefa no le ayudan, pero su compañero de piso, Raizu, tiene la solución.
1. Chapter 1

Strawberries

_He vuelto!  
__Este fic lo tenía terminado desde hacía casi un año, después de perderlo, lo he recuperado hoy y lo subo._

_Inevitablemente, siento debilidad por Raizu, el mayordomo del capítulo 11 del anime. Es un sol._

_AU, humor, fresas de por medio, un OC muy cabrón y muchas patochadas._

_Enjoy!_

[RaizuxKamanosuke *awesome face*]

Kamanosuke miró con cierto recelo, odio y rencor escondido a la báscula del baño. A veces pensaba y reflexionaba en la crueldad de tener ahí ese maldito instrumento de medida que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba de vez en cuando. Era además una báscula clásica, no electrónica, y eso en parte, era una bendición y a la vez una maldición, porque nunca le mentiría ni se rompería por un desajuste eléctrico.

Lentamente, levantó un pie y lo apoyó sobre la báscula. Raizu siempre le decía que lo mejor era pesarse sin ropa, porque eso añadía peso, pero el pelirrojo prefería hacerlo así. Solamente se pesaba sin ropa cuando, tras haberse dado un baño, tenía ganas, cosa que no solía tener. En esta ocasión, al menos, había decidido tener la delicadeza de pesarse con escasa ropa, con sus pantalones cortos y su camiseta de tirantes, aparte de ir descalzo. No había mirado aún el peso que marcaba la balanza, prefería verlo cuando estuviera sobre ella. Tragando saliva y con cierto mal humor creciente (dado que el muchacho era bastante energético y susceptible), puso el otro pie y esperó cinco segundos, mirando a la pared del baño. Finalmente bajó la mirada, hasta que sus ojos verdes se toparon con la realidad.

Una realidad que, por cierto… No le gustó.

Un grito de furia e incredulidad resonó en el apartamento. En el salón, Raizu, su compañero de piso, separó su taza de café justo cuando estaba a punto de darle su primer sorbo mientras revisaba su correo electrónico. Con una sonrisa, suspiró, dejó el café en la mesita y esperó tranquilamente y acostumbrado a que el pelirrojo saliera enfadado.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

Kamanosuke abrió la puerta del baño de una patada y se dirigió a zancadas al salón. Como de costumbre, su compañero de piso estaba sentado en el sofá, tranquilamente, con una taza de café llena aún por catar. Los ojos claros del moreno se encontraron con los verdes del menor, que tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de terrible desagrado. Raizu se mordió las mejillas por dentro para no soltar una carcajada, pero sabía que eso podría traer consecuencias muy violentas.

-¿Qué te ocurre, pelirrojo?

Kamanosuke dio varias zancadas hasta ponerse delante de Raizu, para que lo observara, como si hubiese tenido un terrible cambio físico que contemplar y analizar con cuidado.

-¿Y bien?-dijo Kamanosuke, mordiéndose el labio enfadado.

El mayor se encogió de hombros mientras miraba. No veía ningún cambio, aunque por el grito, sabía perfectamente que podía ser.

-Yo te veo… ¿como siempre?

Kamanosuke frunció el ceño mientras una vena se le hinchaba en el rostro y comenzaba a patalear.

-Dios mío, ¡mírame, por el amor de una madre!

Raizu volvió a mirarlo, otra vez. Seguía igual. Con su largo, brillante y rojo pelo, en una coleta. Sus mismos ojos verdes, brillantes. Su misma nariz pequeña y su boca, malhablada. Su cuerpecito, delgado, con su piel blanca. Su mismo tatuaje en el ojo izquierdo, tan rebelde. Sinceramente, la apariencia de su amigo y compañero de piso le parecía agraciada, a pesar de lo mucho que se le confundía con una muchacha.

Pero quitando esos elogios mentales…

-No sé de qué te quejas. Yo te veo….bien-dijo de nuevo el moreno.

-¿Bien? ¿BIEN? ¡Estoy hecho un tonel! ¡UN TONEL!

-No hace falta que grites. Tampoco que exageres.

El pelirrojo parecía aún más enfadado.

-¿Exagerar, EXAGERAR, YO? ¡Lo he perdido todo, mi encanto, mi estupendo físico, mi…!

Raizu se tapó la boca con la mano mientras el pelirrojo seguía quejándose de la pérdida de su estupenda figura, mientras se mostraba el vientre y se agarraba unas imaginarias mollas (n/A: Lo siento, a mí también me hace gracia XDDD).

-¿Cómo voy a salir ahora a la calle? ¿Cómo va a mirarme la gente?

-Oye, Nosuke, en serio, no se ve que hayas ganado peso-dijo Raizu, tomando un sorbo de café. Oh, se había enfriado.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿NO?-el pelirrojo volvió a decir una tanda de incoherencias que el mayor no comprendió hasta que volvió a hablar normalmente-¿Qué haré con la gente? ¡Yo era un icono sexual para muchos!

-Oye, diva, no te pases-respondió el otro dejando escapar varias carcajadas.

-¿Y mi ropa? ¿Qué hay de mi ropa? ¡¿Y si ahora no entro en mi ropa?

Raizu no pudo evitarlo y ya comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, echando la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá. El café amenazaba con desbordarse de la taza por las risotadas del mayor, que se agitaba en el sofá, intentando contener las lágrimas de risa.

-¡Pero no te rías, joder!-se quejó el pelirrojo, acercándose para agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y zarandearlo.

Raizu obedeció, aún con una sonrisa en la boca, y respirando entrecortadamente.

-Jaja….vale, vale, ¡pero es que ha sido gracioso!-explicó-De verdad, te veo igual de bien. No noto que hayas ganado peso.

El pelirrojo lo soltó, fastidiado, murmurando por lo bajo palabrotas y maldiciones.

-Y tampoco es modo de vivir que estés contando todo lo que pesas, aunque….deberías de aprender que cada empacho de dulces tiene sus consecuencias-finalizó, bebiendo de la taza. Agh, ahora estaba más frío.

-Pero…oye… ¡yo…!-Kamanosuke intentó defenderse, pero no podía. Le podían demasiado los dulces, y además, esas ofertas de barritas de chocolate Pocky* podían con él.- ¿Y yo que le hago? ¿Eh?

Raizu volvió a beber el café y suspiró, satisfecho de al menos haber acabado el desayuno casi en su totalidad.

-Prueba una dieta de choque.

El pelirrojo le miró con cara rara, con una mueca que parecía de asco. A Raizu le hacía mucha gracia ver como esa cara que muchos confundían con el de una adorable chica, podía reflejar esas expresiones de grosería.

-Yo, ¿a dieta? ¡Pero qué coño! ¡Eso es un ñordo! ¿O es que ahora tengo que ponerme a comer esa mierda de verdura, o esas patochadas de zumos naturales y mierdas de esas…?

-Oye…

-¿...y tés adelgazantes? ¡Eh, que yo he mantenido mi figura con métodos naturales y sin esos timos! Además, que sepas que…

-Kamanosuke, em, si quieres escucharme…

-…me niego, en redondo totalmente, en tener que tomar pescado de…de ése, o lo que sea, ¡y por Dios, no me apetece hacer ejercicio! ¿Qué no es suficiente la caminata al trabajo?

El pelirrojo paró de patalear cuando mencionó el trabajo. Oh, no jodas. Miró el reloj redondo de pared, sobre la televisión, y pidió que no fuera cierto.

-¡Ostia puta!-exclamó, cada vez más exaltado. ¡No podía ser tan tarde! Por lo general tardaba media hora en arreglarse, y media hora en llegar a pie con los auriculares, ¡pero nada más que le quedaba media hora para llegar, y ni siquiera estaba arreglado!-¡Dios, llego tarde!

-Si no te empeñaras en pesarte…

-¡Cállate!-dijo el pelirrojo, quitándole la taza y acabando el contenido, con cara de asco-¡Dios, que mierda de café!

-Es que se ha enfriado mientras me hablab…

El pelirrojo no le dejó terminar, dando un portazo a la puerta de su cuarto. Incluso dentro de éste, el moreno podía escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de su compañero de piso, aparte de un fuerte golpe y una palabrota aún peor. Se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaba a teclear algo en su ordenador portátil, buscando una cosa en concreto. A los escasos minutos, el pelirrojo salió, con unos pantalones morados de pitillo y una camiseta de manga corta negra, y medio poniéndose la chaqueta. No había tenido tiempo de peinarse bien siquiera, y uno de sus auriculares se caía constantemente. El mayor observó la escena en silencio, mientras Kamanosuke se calzaba unas botas negras.

-Dios, la jefa me mata.

-Pues ya puedes correr…

-Joder, ¡cállate!-gritó el menor, malhumorado-¡Volveré a la hora de siempre, me llevo las llaves!

Raizu encontró lo que buscaba en el momento en el que el otro chaval cerraba la puerta de un golpe. Entonces sonrió.

-Sí. Esta servirá.

_To be continued! 8D_


	2. Chapter 2

_EEEEEEEEEEH CULEBRA! :D_

_Un OC muy pesado viene a dar por saco a nuestro pelirrojo favorito._

Una de las razones por la cual llegar tarde le molestaba a Kamanosuke era bien obvia. A decir verdad le importaba bien poco el horario de apertura, dado que sabían en la tienda que no tenía sentido abrir a las 8 y media (nadie iba a pasarse a esas horas repuñeteramentes tempranas), y hasta las 10 podían estar sin hacer el huevo, cosa que del trabajo sí le gustaba. Tampoco le importaba llegar más tarde de las 10 para tener que ordenar la tienda, comprar los almuerzos o recibir nuevo material.

Lo que le molestaba era la jefa.

Abrió la puerta trasera del almacén con cara de pocos amigos y en silencio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La luz estaba encendida, así que era obvio que ya había gente currando allí, aunque no parecía haber mucho movimiento. Esquivó las cajas de ropa nueva y dejando la chaqueta de malas maneras sobre una de ellas, abrió la otra puerta que daba a la tienda.

La verdad, el trabajo le gustaba. La ropa que se vendía en la tienda era del tipo que le gustaba, y el precio no era en absoluto malo. Solía pasarse bastante gente buscando ropa alternativa y de todos los estilos, y normalmente el precio ayudaba muchísimo. Obviamente, el poder gastarse parte de su dinero en esa misma ropa le parecía una buena inversión para el negocio. No se podía quejar.

Tampoco la compañía era mala. La tienda era la verdad algo pequeña, y con un solo ayudante le había bastado a la jefa, pero nunca venía mal un par de manos, así que desde hacía un par de semanas le ayudaba una nueva chica, Setomi, que por lo general era agradable con todos.

De cualquier manera, todo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, así que era su jefa la que tenía que joderlo todo.

No parecía haber nadie todavía, y la puerta de la calle aún estaba cerrada. Con una mueca de desagrado, pidió que Yukari Dangoku, "_su majestad Yukari Dangoku para los amigos"_, hubiese salido para comprar alg…

-Llegas tarde, pelirroja~-dijo una meloza voz desde la caja registradora.

Kamanosuke apretó los puños y se acercó dando zancadas a la caja. Aparentemente no había nadie sentado, pero cuando miró por encima de la mesa, vio que en el otro lado, tumbada en dos sillas juntas a modo de camastro, una chica de pelo blanco grisáceo leía despreocupadamente un cómic. Normal que no la hubiese visto.

-¿A quién llamas pelirroja, friki?-le dijo de malos modos el chico, quitándole el cómic (precisamente, un doujinshi yaoi de Kuroshitsuji*). La chica miró entonces a Kamanosuke con sus ojos violetas, y esbozó una sonrisa lejos de ser de simpatía. Era una sonrisa casi lasciva.

-Yo llamo pelirroja a mi pelirroja-concretó de nuevo, sentándose. Ese día llevaba una ropa muy vistosa, como de costumbre. "Hoy más que ayer, y mañana más que hoy", pensaba normalmente Kamanosuke, empezando a acostumbrarse. Hoy llevaba una blusa gris con una cruz morada en ella, aparte de una falda con varias capas de tul y unos largos manguitos en los brazos con cadenas. En su pelo grisáceo había un enorme ornamento japonés con cascabeles y lazos tradicionales de los mismos colores, y llevaba unas largas medias negras con ligueros, junto a unas botas militares altas. Quizás lo que empezaba ya a salirse de lo normal era esa capa que le colgaba de un hombro, plateada, con los bordes llenos de plumas negras. Se notaba que le gustaba atraer a la clientela con el material de la misma tienda puesto (n/A: sí, es una tienda de ropa gothic, visual kei y estilos modernos del Japón actual. Moríos de envidia XD)

-Cállate de una vez, Yukari-le dijo el chico, apartando el cómic, molesto.

-Enfría esos ánimos, amor~-dijo Yukari cruzando las piernas-guarda todo ese brío para la noche-continuó, para luego comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

Kamanosuke se calló, empezando a hartarse.

-Yukari, se te ven los ligueros-dijo, intentando ver si eso por fin la callaba.

-Oh, ¿te gustan? Te vendo unos cuando quieras-dijo la chica, volviendo a reírse.

Kamanosuke le soltó otra serie de improperpios y pecados** a la cara, preguntándose como puñetas podía una maldita cría (porque al fin y al cabo, tenían casi la misma edad) sacarle así de sus casillas (n/A: En realidad es muy fácil XD), hasta que cosa de 10 minutos de discusión, Yukari dijo una de las frases mágicas.

-Por cierto, ¿a qué se debe que hayas llegado tarde hoy?

El chico se quedó quieto de golpe, justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle el doujinshi a la cabeza de su jefa, y desvió la mirada, enfurruñado.

-Me quedé dormido, cosas que pasan…-mintió.

-Pero si padeces de hiperactividad esternocleidomastoideóstica-dijo Yukari, quitándole el cómic de las manos y sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Qué coño dices de esterno….cleid…. qué?

Yukari volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia. Era la segunda vez que alguien se reía de él en el día, pero a diferencia de Raizu, ella lo hacía de una manera soberbia y altiva, como una reinona.

-Bueno, bueno…..-la chica miró la expresión entre preocupada y molesta de su "sirviente", y conociendo como lo conocía desde hacía unos años, se aventuró a echar una muy poco discreta al chaval de arriba abajo, poner un mohín de preocupación y decir con voz melosa-Uy….¿has engordado?

Cuando Kamanosuke le miró con una mezcla de enfado, sorpresa total e incredulidad, y a su vez se le cayó al suelo el tomo yaoi, su "Alteza" tuvo claro que había dado en el clavo. Ya podía reconstruir todos los hechos del caso.

-Dios, no jodas-saltó el pelirrojo, empezando a tirar de su camiseta-¿¡Se me nota! ¿¡SE ME NOTA!

Yukari se mordió el labio para no reírse. Pensaba descojonarse un poco más.

-Madre mía, porque te conozco de hace tiempo, pelirroja, pero poco más y estás irreconocible-mintió. En realidad apenas se habría dado cuenta, dado que mucho menos tenía ojo para eso, pero su criado había confesado y no se detendría hasta divertirse.

-¡No me digas eso!-la cara de Kamanosuke era un poema de Béquer.

-Uy uy uy, esa camiseta te la veo ajustada ya, eh-dijo ella, aunque mentía como una bellaca.

-¡No puede ser cierto, si hoy me iba bien por la mañana!

-¡Habrás metabolizado algo que haya desayunado!

-¡He tomado medio café, no jodas!

-¿Con leche, era con leche?

-Eh, creo que sí.

-¿¡A que no era desnatada!

-¡Dios! ¡Basta ya!-exclamó el chaval, empezando a ponerse nervioso, incluso sin darse cuenta de la tomadura de pelo de su "amiga".-¡Raizu dijo que no se notaba!

-Me la trae floja lo que diga ese bombón-repuso Yukari, cambiando la posición de las piernas y cruzándolas de nuevo-A propóstito, ¿para cuando un trío?

-¡Yukari, déjate de fantasías sexuales para otro momento, coño!

-Oh, que poco gentil~-murmuró la chica.

-¡Déjate de gentilezas! ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Prueba con ejercicio, melón.

-Otra….vengo cada día al curro andando desde el piso, caminando media hora, de vuelta, otra….¿una hora te parece poco?

-Pues prueba con una dieta…-dijo Yukari, recuperando el tomo y abriéndolo-Oh, Grell Sutcliff-susurró, con un suspiro (n/A: basado en hechos reales).

-¿Una dieta? ¿Qué pasa, te ha llamado Raizu o algo y os habéis puesto de acuerdo en joderme el día?-dijo el muchacho, sentándose en una silla- Lo que hay que aguantar.

-Si Raizu me hubiese llamado, te lo estaría diciendo a la cara lo sexy que me parece su voz-dijo, y volvió a reírse, enojando más a su compañero.

-Déjate de coñas de una vez, mujer-dijo Kamanosuke-En serio, me tiene preocupado.

-Oh, estate tranquilo, cielo~…. Ya sabes, no es forma de vivir estar contando lo que ganas cuando comes, ¿eh? Hay que quererse como uno es-dijo.

Kamanosuke miró a su jefa como si de repente se hubiera convertido en una persona honesta e incluso amigable, que en su interior pudiera comprender a la gente y ser gentil y generosa. Incluso su sonrisa parecía ser amable y por un momento se sintió reconfortado.

-Jefa…-dijo con cierta admiración.

-Ah, por cierto-dijo entonces la chica, pasando una hoja del cómic-Si engordas mucho y no puedes ponerte la ropa de la tienda….estás despedido.

…

-¿¡AH!

T_o be continued._

_Oh, Yuka-chan, eres mala, Yuka-chan…y pensar en lo linda que eras al principio, que putón te has vuelto 3_

_*: Kuroshitsuji, el popular manga del mayordomo diabólico._

_**: Palabrotas._


	3. Chapter 3

_Este cap es más cortito. Es sobre la manipulación de Raizu, que es muy p...perspicaz._

Kamanosuke abrió la puerta del apartamento terriblemente astiado. Se había pasado el día en la tienda preocupado por ese subidón de peso, y aunque en realidad era una cantidad pequeña, no ayudaba para nada las continuas bromas de su jefa y su amenaza de despido. Entró agotado, tirando la chaqueta en el recibidor sin muchos miramientos, y fue al salón para tirarse al sofá.

-Ya toy en casa….

Raizu asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su cuarto.

-Eh, ¿qué tal el día?-preguntó, sentándose en el borde del sofá.

-De puta pena-se limitó a contestar el otro, con mala cara- Yukari se ha dado cuenta, ¿sabes? Estoy jodido.

-No creo que sea para tanto, hombre…

Kamanosuke se sentó correctamente y lo miró con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.

-Me ha amenazado con despedirme, ¿sabes?

-Venga ya…-Raizu no sabía si sorprenderse o reírse-Estará de broma, ya sabes como es.

-Precisamente por eso, ¡no tengo ni zorra de qué le pasa por la cabeza! ¿Cómo sé si no va en serio?-Kamanosuke bufó molesto y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, sobre el respaldo-Dios, que asco.

Raizu se apoyó en el respaldo del sofá, sin parecer en absoluto preocupado.

-Vamos, deja de lamentarte. Aún no te ha despedido, tienes tiempo para….perder tus imaginarias mollas-dijo, remarcando las últimas palabras con cierto retintín de burla.

Kamanosuke hizo un mohín de desagrado mientras se quitaba las botas y apoyaba posteriomente la cabeza sobre las manos.

-Ya, ya…¿y cómo lo hago?

-No empieces con esas, ya te lo he dicho. Prueba una dieta de choque, se trata solo de un día.

El menor hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras se estiraba, agotado. Pero empezaba a hartarse del tema, y, diablos, si era solo un día, quién sabe…

-Oh, Dios, lo que sea. ¿Cómo es esa mierda?

-No seas tan malhablado, hombre-dijo Raizu encogiéndose de hombros-Estuve mirando en internet y hay varios tipos de dietas de choque. Está la del tomate, la del calabacín, la del pescado…

A cada alimento de choque que enumeraba Raizu, Kamanosuke agrandaba más su mueca de asco.

-Y bueno, como te conozco y sé que no te gustan, encontré una que quizás tolerarías.

-¿Hay dieta de choque de los dangos? No fastidies.

-Deja de interrumpirme, cabezón-dijo de una vez Raizu, despeinándole el pelo. El menor soltó un bufido de disgusto y se deshizo la coleta para reparar ese jaleo que había armado su compañero en el pelo.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Dime, tú…toleras bien las fresas, ¿no?

El pelirrojo dejó de repeinarse el flequillo para mirar a su compañero, con una mezcla de duda e incredulidad.

-¿Hay una dieta de choque de fresas?

-Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué tal las llevas?

-Bueno…-Kamanosuke se lo pensó un momento-No me desagradan del todo. No saben mal, pero un poco ácidas para mi gusto, ¿no?

Raizu lo miró con un semblante que parecía incluso serio.

-Eres la única persona que me ha dicho eso, ¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Que las fresas no le gustan del todo.

-Oye, no he dicho eso…

-Bueno, que remedio… la culpa es mía, que compré sin consultártelo…

El menor alzó una ceja.

-¿Ah? ¿Has salido a comprar?

-Sí, bueno… pero debería habértelo preguntado antes, ¿no?-dijo, mostrando un aire caritativo y algo lastimero.

-Bueno, sí…

-En fin, en ese caso, no nos van a hacer falta…

-Oye, que no he dicho eso…

-Nada, lo siento. Iré a tirarlas y…-el moreno se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, pero Kamanosuke le agarró del brazo, tirando de él.

-¡Que no he dicho eso!-exclamó. ¡Ah! A veces eso le sacaba de quicio, pero no le molaba tener que estar de malas con Raizu. Él era un buen tipo.

-Bueno…pero, entonces…-repuso Raizu.

Kamanosuke suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-Bah, tráelas. Me las comeré, venga.

-Je, ¿en serio?-preguntó el mayor, fingiendo cierta sorpresa. Interiormente, Raizu sabía que funcionaba mostrarse así a veces, dado que le daba la impresión de que eso arrinconaba moralmente a su compañero, y le parecía divertido. Casi tierno, incluso.

-Sí, de veras. Total, tú has hecho el esfuerzo y yo lo necesito…-murmuró el otro chico, soltándole el brazo y desviando la mirada, con un mohín de vergüenza y un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Bah, Raizu y sus manipulaciones morales…

Éste, por su parte, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho.

-Vuelvo enseguida, entonces.

Oh, diantres, se maldijo Kamanosuke. Cuanto pollo por un poco de peso.

_To be continué y esas cosas_


	4. Chapter 4

_EEEEEH AQUÍ VIENE EL LEMON_

_Soy una diesléxica de mierda ;_;_

Cuando vio el pedazo tazón (bueno, pedazo, pedazazo) de fresas enormes y rojas que Raizu había traído, Kamanosuke tuvo un pequeño tic en la ceja y lo miró con cierto recelo.

-Oye, Raizu…

-Dime.

-Yo te lo agradezco y tal, pero….no son...¿muchas?

Raizu miró el tazón. Sí, eran muchas, él ya lo sabía. Igualmente, decidió parecer incrédulo y sorprendido igualmente.

-En el paquete parecían ser menos.

-No quiero ser irrespetuoso, oye…-murmuró Kamanosuke-Pero no puedo comérmelo todo, ¿sabes?

-Oh, vamos. Si no te gustan, haberlo dicho-dijo Raizu, fingiendo una ligera molestia, a pesar de su sonrisa.

-No me refiero a eso…. Es simplemente que son muchas, no quiero acabar con un empacho.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos entonces…? No es culpa mía.

Kamanosuke carraspeó un poco, mirando con recelo el tazón.

-Bah, ayúdame un poco. La mitad para ti y la mitad para mi, ¿vale?

-Oh, Dios, eres imposible. Está bien, está bien. Te echaré una mano, pero tu parte te la comes, ¿sí?

-Hecho, entonces-dijo Kamanosuke, cogiendo una sin mucha ilusión. Se fijó en que no tenían hojas y no haría falta hacer la tediosa tarea de deshojarla, lo cual siempre consideraba un coñazo. Se llevó la fresa a la boca y la masticó sin muchos miramientos. Bah, sabía igual que recordaba, pensó, llevándose la mano a la boca, con un gesto de molestia.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Raizu, cogiendo otra presa del tazón.

-Ácida-dijo solamente el otro, terminando de tragar. Se limpió los labios con la lengua y evitó esbozar un gesto de cierto desagrado, para que Raizu no pensara que no se lo agradecía.

-Eres demasiado pro-dulce-dijo el moreno, comiéndose su fresa sin inmutarse.

-¿Y yo que le hago? No estoy acostumbrado a la comida dulce y ácida a la vez-se defendió, cogiendo otra fresa más pequeña-. Pero bueno, si esto funciona, ya está, por una vez…

Raizu cogió otra fresa, indiferentemente del tamaño, y comentó:

-Si no te gusta tanto, ¿por qué no haces ejercicio?

-Ya te lo he dicho, Raizu-dijo Kamanosuke engullendo la fruta-ya hago mucho yendo al trabajo como para tener que…

-Oh, vamos, hay muchos modos de perder calorías sin tener que matarse tanto.

-Ah, ¿sí?-preguntó el pelirrojo, comiéndose otra fresa. Poco a poco, iba acostumbrándose al sabor.

-Claro. Caminar, por ejemplo, como haces tú, es un buen ejercicio. Incluso ordenar tu cuarto, es otro buen ejercicio…

-No será una indirecta, ¿no?

-Que no, déjame hablar. Caminar por el mismo piso quema bastantes calorías.

Kamanosuke escuchaba con atención, esperando alguna actividad que no tuviera que ser excesivamente pesada.

-Oh, vamos…¿alguna cosita más ligera no hay o qué?

Raizu se rió por lo bajo mientras juntaba una fresa a sus labios.

-Bueno, las sesiones de sexo queman calorías de lo lindo-dijo provocativamente, metiéndose con lentitud la fresa en la boca. Luego la masticó normalmente y recuperó su semblante afable.

-….¿Hablas en serio?-preguntó el pelirrojo, que se había detenido justo cuando iba a coger otra fresa-Venga ya, me tomas el pelo.

-Oye, es verdad. Se quema mucha caloría con eso. Entre eso, la respiración entrecortada, la agitación, la adrenalina subiendo y bajando… y no digamos que es divertido, ¿no?-repuso Raizu, enumerando lenta y suavemente, riéndose al final. Kamanosuke ahogó una sarcástica carcajada mientras se metía otra fresa en la boca, y la masticaba con parsimonia.

-Ha, claro… pues eso me va a hacer falta a mí a este ritmo, ¿sabes? Si un poco de caña al cuerpo lo solucionase todo…

-Bueno….-murmuró Raizu en voz baja, cojiendo una fresa y observándola un momento. Luego miró a su compañero-A mi no me importaría hacerte ese favor, ¿eh?

Kamanosuke tosió atragantándose con la fruta, intentando recuperar el aire. Cuando se hubo recuperado,tomó aire y miró a su compañero con una mirada de sarcasmo.

-Te estás volviendo igual de bromista que Yukari.

-Bueno-murmuró Raizu, echándose relajado sobre el respaldo del sofá, para luego volver a mirar la fresa, como si fuera una obra de arte-Yo no soy muy bueno haciendo bromas, ah….

Kamanosuke titubeó sorprendido y algo incrédulo. Notaba que se le encendían ligeramente las mejillas, y se mordió las mejillas por dentro, algo enfadado consigo mismo. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo?

-Ya, claro, claro-espetó el pelirrojo, desviando la mirada de una rápida sacudida de cabeza-Que te crees que voy a seguir el ro…

Kamanosuke no tuvo más tiempo para quejarse, pues Raizu lo acercó a él por el cuello y lo calló con un profundo beso. El pelirrojo se quedó completamente shockeado y sin saber como responder a ese contacto. La lengua de Raizu se movía con libertad en su boca, pero sin prisas y con cierto cuidado. El sabor de las fresas reapareció con menos acidez y al menor le pareció incluso más dulce que antes. Quizás anonanado por el sabor del beso, dejó que Raizu continuara con él, abriendo la boca de manera inconsciente y comenzando a responderle también con su lengua, entrelazándola con la del mayor.

Raizu pareció complacido a la vez que algo sorprendido. Se esperaba algún tipo de resistencia por parte de Kamanosuke, pero no iba a quejarse por lo contrario. De improviso, cortó el beso, dejando al pelirrojo con la respiración entrecortada por la brusquedad con la que había dejado de atender sus labios y una irada algo confusa de traducir.

-Oye, tú…-empezó. Raizu, sin embargo, no quiso saber si hablaba para quejarse de haberlo besado o por haber dejado de hacerlo. En lugar de eso, introdujo la fresa que había cogido antes en la boca del pelirrojo y se la tapó con la mano, para asegurarse que la masticaría. En un primer momento, Kamanosuke se revolvió un poco, antes de comenzar a masticar el fruto pesadamente, mientras era empujado suavemente por la otra mano de Raizu, hasta quedar recostado en el sofá. Mientras masticaba con algo de parsimonia, Raizu le sonrió afablemente.

-Ssh, tú tranquilo-le susurró-si es por tu bien.

Kamanosuke finalmente tragó el alimento y se apartó la mano de Raizu de la cara. Le miró de manera acusadora, a punto de decirle algo, aunque más bien carraspeaba. Raizu se fijó que en los labios del menor quedaba un pedacito de fresa, quizás partido por la prisa con la que se la había metido (n/A: Esto ha sonado sucio XD), así como un poco de jugo rojizo de la misma fruta. Antes de dejar a Kamanosuke decir una sola palabra, acercó su boca para lamer con la lengua el zumo y devorar ese pequeño pedazo, mordiéndole ligeramente el labio inferior. Esto volvió a callar al pelirrojo, que colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Raizu. Aun así, no sintió una impetuosa necesidad de apartarlo como hubiese hecho con cualquier otro.

Raizu pareció notarlo, porque volvió a besarlo mientras le acariciaba el cuello con una mano y bajaba la otra lentamente por su cuerpo, por encima de su camiseta. Kamanosuke pareció más preparado esta vez para seguirle el ritmo al beso, entrelazando con más decisión su lengua con la de su compañero, que le correspondía complacido. Éste empezaba mientras tanto a deslizar la mano por debajo de la camiseta del pelirrojo, que se dio cuenta de eso solo cuando sintió el tacto cálido de la mano de Raizu recorrer su abdomen y subir lentamente. Se estremeció ligeramente a ese contacto e intentó pensar en la situación en vez de dejarse llevar por…¡que cojones! El sabor dulce en su boca se había intensificado y ese estremecimiento en su piel le había dado un efímero y placentero cosquilleo.

"Además" pensó estúpidamente "es por mi figura…"

Algo más animado, mordisqueó la lengua y los labios de Raizu, incoscientemente provocativo para el mayor. Raizu estaba cada vez más complacido por como le seguía el juego el pelirrojo, y procedió a bajar sus labios, mordiéndole ligeramente la mejilla, la barbilla, hasta llegar al cuello, donde mordió con un poco más de fuerza. Kamanosuke se tapó rápidamente la boca con la mano, intentando ahogar un gemido delator. El moreno pareció divertirse con ese acto reflejo de su compañero y le apartó la mano de la boca.

-O-oye…

-No va a hacer falta que te contengas-le dijo Raizu. Kamanosuke desvió la mirada, carraspeando. Notaba que le empezaban a arder ligeramente las mejillas y que empezaba a hacer algo de calor. A Raizu poco le importó, dado que volvió a morderle el cuello y esta vez Kamanosuke no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro placentero-¿Ves? Mejor.

El moreno le soltó la mano y prosiguió a lo suyo. Esta vez, sin embargo, condujo también la otra mano al borde de la camiseta del muchacho, para empezar a quitársela. A pesar de no iba deprisa en absoluto, su decisión le hizo que quitarle la camiseta fuera algo inevitable para Kamanosuke, que había intentado incluso revolverse un poco. Era un chico demasiado nervioso, pero era parte de su peculiar encanto. Igualmente, Raizu se decantó por seguir a lo suyo. Mientras bajaba a su ritmo del cuello del menor a su pecho, marcando cada tramo de piel blanca con sus labios, lengua y dientes, dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hasta las piernas del pelirrojo para poder colocarse bien entre ellas y acomodarse; la fiesta iba a durar un buen rato y no hay nada peor que pasarla en mala postura (n/A: Sí, esto también sonó sucio…)

Por su parte, Kamanosuke estaba un poco en las nubes. Su boca ya no tenía con qué entretenerse y estaba empezando a dejar muy a su pesar que los suspiros y gemidos no solo salieran, sino que además se intensificaran. De repente, sintió un ligero roce y tras él un tacto cálido en uno de sus pezones (n/A: Y recalcaré que esta palabra me parece ridícula), y vio con sus ojos verdes como Raizu jugueteaba con él con una de sus manos. El moreno le devolvió la mirada con una de sus típicas sonrisas trqnuilizadoras, que ya sospechaba Kamanosuke que escondía alguna otra cosa.

No iba mal encaminado, pues Raizu dirigió la otra mano libre a la mesita, alcanzando por el borde el tazón de fresas y volcándolo sobre la superficie pulida. Cogió una de las fresas y la deslizó lenta y suavemente por la clavícula del muchacho hasta el pezón que había desatendido. El contacto frío y el aroma entre dulce y ácido de la fruta hizo que un agradable escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, desembocando en otro gemido. Los ojos de Raizu se entrecerraron, satisfechos de que su "plan dietético" fuera dando resultado.

"No olvides que es una dieta…Es por ti" Pensó. Tras eso, presionó la fresa con los dedos sobre ese punto sensible del pecho del joven, hasta que la fruta cedió y quedó troceada sobre su piel, así como dejando unas gotas del jugo. Kamanosuke miró con expresión duditativa al mayor, que no pareció darse cuenta de ello, dado que acercó su cara al pezón ya los pedazos de fruta restantes y siguió a lo suyo. Con la lengua y los dientes iba devorando la destrozada fruta, e inevitablemente tropezaba con el pezón del pelirrojo. Cuando ya no quedaba nada de la fresa, se ocupó únicamente en él, lamiendo, mordiendo ligeramente e incluso succionando, mientras que con la otra mano mantenía le otro igual de duro. Kamanosuke ya se dejó llevar y sus gemidos fueron aumentando. Ya empezaba a dejarse llevar más por el ahora que a preocuparse por lo de después, y pasó sus manos por la cabeza de su compañero, acariciándole el pelo y deshaciéndole la coleta que también solía llevar. Una vez hecho, acercó más la cabeza de su amante a su pecho, incitándole a que continuara sin detenerse, mientras jadeaba movido por la excitación. Era placentero, le gustaba.

Raizu siguió un poco más esa deliciosa tortura durante unos largos segundos, contento de que por fin Kamanosuke quisiera seguirle la corriente. Decidió ir un poco más allá, y comenzó a bajar las manos por el torso del chico para dirigirlos a los pantalones morados. Una vez ahí, bajó la cremallera lentamente e introdujo una de sus manos dentro de la prenda. Kamanosuke se tensó levemente, movido por el placer, al notar como las manos cálidas de su compañero de piso comenzaban a acariciarle lentamente en una zona tan sensible. Lo hacía como hacía todas las cosas; sin prisa pero con decisión y sin pausa, manteniendo un ritmo sonrió al notar como el miembro de Kamanosuke despertaba a sus caricias, formándose un bulto cada vez más duros por momentos. Por su parte, el pelirrojo había enviado una de sus manos al cuello de la camisa de Raizu para buscar los botones de esta y empezar a desabrocharlos, uno a uno, hasta donde alcanzase. Quería sentír ese roce impúdico del que tanto había oído hablar a Yukari en sus conversaciones pervertidas (n/A: Yukari times). Si era como ella decía, sería realmente digno de ver.

Finalmente logró desabrocharle todos los botones y comenzó a deslizársela por sus hombros y espaldas, con algo más de brío que el moreno, cosa que a éste pareció divertirle. Sin embargo, Raizu no tuvo tiempo ni ganas de quedarse ahí mucho más rato, para fastidio de su compañero. Bajó con la mano libre los pantalones de Kamanosuke, así como su ropa interior. Su masculinidad estaba ya casi erecta al completo y procedió a masturbarla ahora directamente sin tela de por medio, con sus manos desnudas. Kamanosuke comenzó a gemir y jadear más fuerte, contrayendo sus dedos entre el pelo de Raizu, produciéndole unos suaves tirones que más que enojar, le divertían. Raizu descendió poco a poco también su cara por el torso de su compañero, usando al igual que antes su lengua y labios, hasta llegar a donde quería en un principio. Pudo notar que Kamanosuke desviaba la mirada, más que nada, porque sabía como era. En realidad eso le importaba bien poco, dado que a esas alturas iba a continuar sin importar el qué. Usó la lengua para lamer la punta del miembro mientras lo acariciaba lentamente con la mano. Sintió que Kamanosuke se estremecía y que comenzaba a apartar una de sus manos de su cabeza, quizás para acallarse los gemidos tapándose la boca.

Raizu frunció el ceño y miró momentáneamente a Kamanosuke, que le miraba con un mohín y una mirada que parecía decir "Bueno, qué, ¿es que vas a estar ahí toda la noche mirando como un pasmarote?". Detuvo por la muñeca su mano antes de que pudiera taparse la boca siquiera. Iba a ser muy irónico si la persona más hiperactiva se cohibía haciendo algo así. El agarre pareció molestar al pelirrojo, que intentó soltarse.

-O-oye, tú..

Raizu ignoró completamente a su compañero mientras comenzaba a lamer golosamente todo el miembro. Kamanosuke esta vez dejó salir los gemidos con más libertad y fuerza, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar una mezcla de relajación y tensión. La calidez de la lengua lamiéndole esa zona tan sensible era una sensación tan placentera… Se soltó entonces del agarre de Raizu con suavidad y puso de nuevo su mano en su cabellera negra, ahora impulsándolo a continuar. Éste estaba cada vez más complacido y le acarició los muslos mientras se metía el miembro de su amante en su totalidad en su boca.

Kamanosuke no pudo evitar arquear la espalda en cuanto lo hizo, excitado, mientras exalaba un profundo jadeo.

-¡Aah~! ¡Raizu…!

Escuchar la excitada voz de su compañero era terriblemente motivante para Raizu, que a cada rato se lo pasaba mejor. Comenzó a succionar y a jugar con su lengua con el miembro dentro de su boca, haciendo que el pelirrojo jadeara cada vez más y más, gimiendo su nombre extasiadamente. Kamanosuke hizo presión con sus manos en la cabeza de Raizu, pidiéndole así más velocidad.

-¡Raizu…más…!

El moreno sonrió interiormente mientras comenzaba un constante vaivén con la cabeza, cada vez más rápido. Los jadeos del pelirrojo iban al unísono del movimiento de Raizu, y sus gemidos resonaban ya por todo el salón sin apenas tapujos. Estaba experimentando una sensación cálida, maravillosa, y sintió un placentero cosquilleo y palpitación en su miembro, que iba a responder a la succión y lamidas de Raizu.

-¡Raizu!-gimió, extasiado, incluso con un ligero temblor en la voz-¡Raizu, yo…voy…!

Raizu no se inmutó mientras agarraba las caderas de Kamanosuke y lo atraía más hacia él, justo cuando éste descargaba dentro de su boca, exalando un profundo y satisfecho gemido de placer. El mayor sintió el cálido líquido en su boca, y tal vez por las fresas, se le antojó más dulce. Una vez hubo terminado de tragar, se lo sacó de la boca y se relamió los labios, enrojecidos por el roce y la fricción. Dirigió una pícara mirada al pelirrojo, que entre jadeos extasiados por el orgasmo, se la mantuvo, con los ojos entrecerrados. La vista se le nublaba ante esa oleada de sensaciones, y cada vez tenía más calor. Notaba como el corazón le palpitaba a una velocidad incluso preocupante, y que el cabello comenzaba a adherírsele al cuello, mejillas y frente por el sudor. Raizu se incorporó un poco y se colocó encima suyo, mirándole con ganas. El pelirrojo no tenía la cabeza ni mucho menos para replicarle nada, sólo las ganas suficientes para atraer su cara a la suya y fundirse de nuevo en un pasional y salvaje beso. Le llegó un extraño sabor a la boca que ignoró completamente; estaba más entretenido entrelazando su lengua con la de Raizu, mordiéndose mutuamente los labios hasta sentir que incluso le dolían.

Raizu llevó una mano a la mesa, tanteándola, hasta coger otra fresa roja y madura. Separó cautelosamente su boca de la de Kamanosuke y llevó la fruta de nuevo hasta su boca, pero introduciendo sus dedos corazón e índice. El pelirrojo mordía con cautela la fruta y la yema de los dedos del mayor, y así mismo los lamió y terminó de tragar la fresa, pero no hizo ademán de querer sacarse los dedos. Estaba ya tan excitado que cualquier mero roce lo tenía ya sobrecalentado. Raizu sonrió mientras Kamanosuke ensalivaba y lamía lujuriosamente sus dedos, intuyendo que el pelirrojo lo hacía incoscientemente y sin saber exactamente para que le serviría luego. Era encantador.

Cuando el mayor consideró que tenía los dedos suficientemente humedecidos, se los sacó de la boca, para cierta sorpresa y molestia de Kamanosuke. Sin embargo, este no dijo nada, ni siquiera le dirigió una de sus miradas de reproche.

Raizu dirigió su mano de nuevo a las partes bajas del chico, pero antes separó más sus piernas, para evitar hacer la situación mas incómoda. Rozó entonces con sus dedos la entrada de su compañero, que emitió un suave "Ah" de nerviosismo. Igualmente no iba a detenerse, y con mucho cuidado introdujo uno de los dedos, lentamente.

Kamanosuke entonces profirió un profundo quejido, y sus manos, que se habían quedado reposando sobre su pecho mientras lamía los dedos de su amante, se aferraron de nuevo a sus hombros, esta vez clavándole ligeramente las uñas.

-¡Ah, Raizu!-se quejó, con una mueca de dolor. Era una sensación extraña e incluso dolorosa, y sintió que la mente se le nublaba más.

-Ssh…tranquilo-susurró Raizu, acariciándole el cuello con la otra mano-solo es al principio. Te lo prometo.

Kamanosuke no dijo nada, solo jadeaba incomodado con los ojos entrecerrados, tenso. Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado un poco, Raizu introdujo el segundo, y el pelirrojo volvió a tensarse, mordiéndose ahora el labio inferior para no emitir otro grito.

-¡Raizu…!

-Ya está, ya están dentro. Aguanta un poco…

Raizu puso la mano libre en una de las rodillas de Kamanosuke para evitar que se moviera demasiado. El agarre de las manos del menos se habían intesificado, pero esa sensación de dolor calentaban al mayor de sobremanera. Lentamente, comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior, cálida y terriblemente estrecha, lo cual hacía la tarea incluso más difícil, pero de cierto modo incluso más excitante. Kamanosuke respiraba entrecortadamente cada vez que movía los dedos o los abría dentro de él; era una sensación extraña, y que nunca había imaginado. Pero, igualmente, era algo que no era desagradable del todo, y esto lo estaba excitando más.

Cuando Raizu consideró que era suficiente, sacó despacio los dedos, dejando que Kamanosuke soltara un mustio quejido por ello. Lentamente, se desabrochó sus pantalones negros y sacó su miembro, que llevaba un corto rato duro, impaciente de tener también particpación en la fiesta. Lo frotó un poco, excitado, para tenerlo bien preparado, y colocó la punta en la entrada de Kamanosuke, que al sentir algo duro rozarle, le dirigió una mirada nerviosa y preocupada, a pesar de estar completamente rojo por la lujuria. Raizu le dirigió otra de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas, y tras eso, metió la punta dentro del muchacho.

Kamanosuke arqueó la espalda al sentir como algo más duro entraba dentro de él. Sintió un desagradable escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y que la vista se le nublaba, y si hubiese estado más lúcido se hubiera dado cuenta de que se le estaba humedeciendo los ojos. Jadeó gravemente por el dolor, y abrazó a Raizu con fuerza, el cual tuvo que apoyarse en el sofá para no caerse.

-Raizu…¡Raizu, me…me duele…!

-Aún no la he metido del todo…

-Me duele, Raizu…-repitió el otro a su oído, con voz queda.

El moreno suspiró tranquilamente y le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, intentando calmarlo. Poco a poco, iba metiendo el resto de su miembro dentro de Kamanosuke, al que intentaba distraer con besos y mordiscos en la oreja y en el cuello. Una vez que estuvo dentro, se mantuvo quieto un momento, esperando que el pelirrojo se acostumbrara. Kamanosuke sentía un dolor que no había experimentando antes, como solían ser los golpes o cortes. Era un dolor lento, patente, y sentía que ardía por dentro. Respiraba entrecortadamente y podía llegarle el aroma de Raizu, también sentir como el pecho de los dos y sus pieles se adherían por el sudor, así como el largo cabello de ambos. Poco a poco, el dolor iba desapareciendo y se sintió más tranquilo, recuperando lentamente la respiración.

El mayor sintió entonces que ya podía seguir a lo suyo. Esos momentos que se había quedado detenido dentro de su amante se le habían hecho deliciosamente tortuosos, dado que era mucho más estrecho de lo que pensaba. Procedió entonces a hacer un lentísimo vaivén, para no hacerle más daño al pelirrojo, que de por sí parecía que ya tenía demasiado. El movimiento de Raizu sobre su cuerpo hizo que Kamanosuke soltara un quejido quedo; aunque no le doliese tanto, igualmente era doloroso. Sentía que lentamente era partido en dos, y que el ardor volvía. Pero a medida que Raizu se movía dentro de él con cuidado, el dolor volvía a desaparecer, dando lugar a una sensación extraña pero placentera. Poco a poco, comenzó a cambiar sus inaudibles quejidos por gemidos cada vez más fuertes, que chocaban con el oído de Raizu, que a esas señales, aumentaba ligeramente la velocidad. La estrechez de Kamanosuke y la presión de sus paredes eran deliciosas y demasiado tentadoras para Raizu, pero igualmente, el moreno no se iba a arriesgar a hacerlo a lo bruto y hacerle daño.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Raizu ya se movía con total libertad y a Kamanosuke ya no le dolía en absoluto. El moreno jadeaba extasiado al igual que el pelirrojo, que gritaba el nombre de Raizu, que ahora iba más rápido y le penetraba más profundamente. Se había vuelto una sensación terriblemente placentera y excitante, y las estocadas de Raizu, cada vez más profundas, llegaban a un punto en su interior que le volvían loco. Abrazando la nuca del mayor con sus manos, Kamanosuke volvió a besarle pasionalmente, para luego llevar sus manos a su espalda y abrazarlo con fuerza, pegándolo a él. Sentía de nuevo que hacía rato volvía a tener el miembro encendido, y que la fricción de ambos cuerpos teniendo sexo impúdica y calurosamente sería suficiente para llevarle de nuevo a un orgasmo, así como Raizu. Raizu estaba también a punto, y sus estocadas se intensificaron junto sus jadeos y gemidos, sacudiendo fuertemente el delgado cuerpo de Kamanosuke bajo el suyo, mientras su lengua jugaba con la del otro. Sintiéndose cercano al orgasmo, dio un par de estocadas más, profundas, hasta que sintió como las paredes de Kamanosuke se estrechaban y el llegaba al éxtasis, llenándolo de su esencia. Kamanosuke cortó el beso para gemir profundamente, sintiéndo como el vientre de ambos también quedaba empapado de la suya tras sentir ese excitante calor dentro de él que lo había vuelto loco.

Raizu se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Kamanosuke, cansado. Apoyó su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro del muchacho, notando su veloz respiración desbocada. En cuanto hubo recuperado un poco el aire, se incorporó un poco para salir del cuerpo del pelirrojo, que soltó un quejido mustio. Tras eso, volvió a tumbarse sobre él, acariciándole el cuello. A la altura de sus ojos había una mancha roja, y levantó un poco la cabeza. En uno de los pezones del chico había otra, precisamente con el cual había jugado, y se preguntó si era por la fresa o por sus caricias y jugueteos.

Por su parte, Kamanosuke estaba agotado pero también extasiado. Sentía su cuerpo empapado de sudor, el pulso enloquecido y la mirada cansada, pero se sentía ahora relajado y tranquilo. Que diantres, había sido maravilloso. Aún así, estaba cansado, y no tenía fuerzas para preocuparse acerca de su estado ni de cómo habían acabado, y mucho menos sobre cómo habían empezado. Sus dedos juguetearon inconscientemente con uno de los mechones de pelo de Raizu, quien recuperaba el aliento.

-Raizu…-susurró.

Raizu levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo, y el pelirrojo le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica en la cara. Claro, sus típicas sonrisas. Que entrañable muchacho hiperactivo y malicioso. Era encantador.

-¿Mm?-quiso saber Raizu.

Pero no pudo recibir una respuesta, dado que Kamanosuke ya había cerrado los ojos, derrotado, y se quedó dormido.

_Se respira amor en el ambiente y eso apesta XD_


	5. Chapter 5

_El último y punto pelota._

El desagradable pitido de un despertador hizo que Kamanosuke abriera los ojos, malhumorado. La luz entraba por la ventana del salón perezosamente, y miró la mesita. En ella había un despertador plateado y bajo ella un pedazo de papel. Al lado, una taza de té aún humeante y una tostada preparada parecía esperarle. Agarró la nota mientras tiraba al suelo el aparatito, y la leyó perezosamente.

_Buenos días, pelirrojo!_

_He tenido que salir antes a entregar unos documentos a la editorial. Volveré en un rato, pero para entonces creo que ya te habrás marchado a la tienda. No te duermas en los laureles. Sí, he sido yo quien ha puesto el despertador. Para compensártelo, te he hecho el desayuno. Sí, sé que soy encantador. _

_Creo que hoy sales antes, así que tal vez me pase por la tienda. No la líes mucho y levántate ya, o no llegarás a tiempo._

_Nos vemos_

_Raizu_

Kamanosuke se dio cuenta entonces que seguía en el sofá, donde acabó la noche. Estaba tapado con una manta y llevaba una blusa blanca. Supuso que Raizu se la habría puesto para que no cogiera frío. Hizo un mohín de enfado mientras engullía el desayuno y se levantaba torpemente para la ducha. Estaba tan absorto a sus cosas y a lo que había pasado la noche anterior que cuando vio la hora que era, le entró la bulla.

-¡Mierda!

El pelirrojo se vistió a toda prisa y salió del piso dando un portazo. Incluso aunque había tenido tiempo, se había quedado pensando en sus cosas y se había preparado con una especial parsimonia. Era normal, dado que intentaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido a la vez que no reflexionaba en nada. En su cabeza estaba el hecho de que había tenido sexo con su compañero de piso, pero no podía indagar más. Mucho menos era una persona con dilemas morales acerca de eso.

Bueno, lo había hecho y se acabó. No es que lo fueran a matar, vaya.

En cuanto llegó a la puerta trasera, la abrió de un portazo, dejando la chaqueta como siempre sin ningún cuidado. Sin embargo, se encontró con Setomi en el almacén. Era una chica joven, quizás de su edad, de cabello corto y liso, oscuro, así como sus ojos. Llevaba un vestidito negro con algunos volantes y encajes blancos, y estaba anotando el material recién llegado.

-Eh, buenos días-saludó con una sonrisa. Setomi era quizás otra de las pocas personas que caían bien al pelirrojo. Era una chica tranquila que nunca se enfadaba con nadie y nunca buscaba camorra con nadie.

-Nos días-saludó con la mano-¿Ha llegado la jefa?

Setomi asintió con la cabeza, señalando la puerta con el bolígrafo.

-Está en la tienda-explicó. Miró entonces de arriba abajo a su compañero, con cierta duda en la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Hum…-titubeó la chica-No sé. Te veo distinto hoy. ¿Te has levantado de buen humor?

Sí, de buen humor, vaya.

-No exactamente-respondió el chico, dirigiéndose a la puerta de la tienda-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No lo sé…Es que te veo muy bien hoy. ¿Has perdido peso?

Kamanosuke se dio la vuelta y miró a su compañera con una media sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Perder peso? Bah, si yo me mantengo muy en mi línea.

-Pues te veo como más ligero.

-¡Tonterías!

-¿Estás seguro? Jo…-Setomi se miró el vientre y se lo palpó con la mano-A mí me haría falta perder un poco de peso…-miró a su amigo-Dime, ¿tú que dieta sigues?

Kamanosuke casi tropezó cuando abrió la puerta, y dirigió una mirada asesina a Setomi, que no supo la razón de esa reacción.

-¡Tía! ¡Te he dicho que no hago dieta…!

-¿Eeeeh? ¡No es justo!

-¡Que pava estás hoy! Bah, yo me voy adentro.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta dejando a Setomi de morritos. Miró la tienda vacía y exhaló un profundo suspiro de agotamiento. Espera. No podía picar de nuevo. Que pareciera vacía no significaba que estuviese vacía. Sin mucha confianza se acercó al mostrador y se echó sobre él para ver si Yukari estaba ahí como el día anterior. Qué raro. No, no estaba. De repente, sintió un peso en su espalda y una melosa risa.

-¿Qué haces echándote así sobre la mesa?-reconoció la voz de su jefa-si quieres ir provocando, lo logras, ¿eh?

-Yukari, ¡quítate de encima!-espetó el muchacho, incorporándose y haciendo que la chica se levantara. Como no. "Hoy más que ayer, mañana más que hoy". Llevaba una vistosa falda de tul negro con perlas blancas, así como una blusa sin mangas negra con un corpiño blanco y una corbata del mismo color, con una cruz sobre ella. Se había ondulado el pelo, que le caía blanco por un lado de su cuello, sobre el pecho, y lo tenía también adornado con perlas blancas. A su espalda, asomaban dos alas, una blanca y una negra, con redecillas de tul blanco. Bajo la falda se divisaban unos ligueros blancos con lazos que agarraban unas medias medio rotas negras, y unas botas con adornos plateados con forma de cruces. Que vistoso, por el amor de Dios, se dijo el muchacho.

-Hoy has llegado a tiempo, amor-le dijo ella acercando su cara a la de Kamanosuke-¿me echabas de menos?

-Echo de menos la paga mensual, que es distinto-dijo ácidamente el muchacho, apartándola de él-¡No te me acerques tanto!

-Oh, que rudo~. Me gusta-susurró Yukari, estirando los brazos con ademán de abrazarlo.

Kamanosuke se echó hacia atrás con gesto de asco, intentando apartarla, pero del forcejeo tan estúpido que estaba teniendo con la loca de su jefa, cuando iba a empujarla, su mano acabó inevitablemente en uno sus pechos. Yukari se mantuvo callada y quieta un momento antes de mirar abajo, contemplar la mirada confusa de su esclavo y sonreír maliciosamente.

-Oh, pero que malote.

-¿Te quieres callar ya? ¿Qué te pasa en la cabeza?

Yukari comenzó a reírse fuertemente, sujetándose el estómago mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí misma y se sentaba elegantemente en un taburete.

-¡Que gracioso eres! Me gusta tomarte el pelo.

-Cualquier otra chica me hubiese intentado partir la cara.

-Qué dices, con lo mono que eres-se rió la jefa, balanceándose melosamente. Entonces, cuando vio de cuerpo entero a Kamanosuke, recuperó el semblante serio, frunció el ceño y lo contempló de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué miras?-preguntó Kamanosuke, algo molesto. Otra…

-…-Yukari no dijo nada mientras se mordía el labio de abajo, con algo parecido a enfado. Se detuvo y entonces carraspeó algo por lo bajo, enfurruñada.

-Jefa, ya he mirado las cajas-dijo Setomi entrando a la tienda. Vio el semblante enfurruñado de su superiora y miró luego a Kamanosuke-¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Y yo que sé! Las hormonas de la jefa son especiales.

-Ah…oye, jefa-dijo Setomi, poniéndose al lado de Kamanosuke-¿no cree que hoy se le ve de mejor aspecto? ¿A que parece que está como más delgado y todo?

-¡Bah! ¡Tonterías!-exclamó Yukari, cruzándose de brazos. Jamás iba a aceptar que, ciertamente, ayer no le había visto ningún cambio a peor, pero ese día parecía estar realmente mucho mejor-La ropa de la tienda hace efecto favorecedor, ¿sabes?-dijo, levantándose del taburete-¡Voy a abrir la tienda ya, esclavos! Moved esos preciosos culos para mí~.

-Jefa….deje las anfetaminas…

El día transcurrió sin demasiados problemas. Quizás. A pesar de que el pelirrojo veía que ese día, Yukari le miraba de mala manera, como enfurruñada por algo, no fue algo a lo que le tomase mucho en cuenta. Tampoco quiso darle muchas vueltas a lo que pasó anoche; lo hecho hecho estaba, y conocía a Raizu lo suficiente para saber que tener malos rollos con él sería imposible, aunque fuera un terrorista.

Cuando al fin se aproximaba la hora de cerrar (dado que lunes y miércoles cerraban bastante antes), Setomi propuso tomar algo en la tienda. Como Yukari solía decir a cualquier proposición por indecente y alocada que fuera y Kamanosuke no se negó, la chica salió un momento para comprar ¡oh maravilla! Varios pedazos de tarta, para comérselos tranquilamente en el almacén.

Cuando Yukari los vio, no pudo evitar esbozar una malvada sonrisa. Ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a pinchar con el tenedor su trozo, con una especie de crueldad. Sus dos trabajadores le miraron con cara rara.

-¿Qué hace, jefa?-preguntó Setomi mientras servía té.

-Estaba pensando…algo tan bonito y delicioso como un pedazo de tarta, ¿por qué no debe de ser torturado? Toda esa dulzuuuura y su sabor, ¿qué tiene de malo al ser modificado por los golpes y cortes?-recitó, cual poema macabro. Luego miró a Kamanosuke-Todo ese pecado de la gula que nos lleva al sufrimiento estético, ¿debería de hacerlo…?

El pelirrojo miró mal a su jefa, entendiendo de lejos sus malvadas intenciones. Su pedazo de tarta se hizo entonces de nuevo como una tentativa a engordar. ¡ASDF! Porque le tenía cierto respeto, pero diría que Yukari era una mala puta. Una mala puta muy divertida, pero una mala puta.

-…-Kamanosuke apartó su pedazo de tarta. Se preguntó si era por lo que insinuaba Yukari o por la macabra recitación que había hecho. Parecía un poema gore acerca de triturar y desgarrar, y eso quitaba el hambre a cualquiera.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Yukari, quitas el hambre a cualquiera cuando abres la boca.

-¿Ah? Ah, cierto, que estás a régimen-canturreó la jefa, rozando con su tenedor el plato del pastel contrario-si estabas cebollón ibas a la puta calle, ¿no?

-¿Jefa?-Setomi pareció entre incrédula y sorprendida, pero con un aire de pesadez. Como si se preguntara como alguien que era su jefe podía ser tan infantil.

-¡Oye, no seas tan borde!

Yukari volvió a reírse fuertemente, más satisfecha.

-Nada, nada, si es por tu bien, cariño~-dijo ella, a punto de clavar su cubierto en la tarta. Justo entonces alguien llamó a la puerta del almacén. El pomo de la puerta giró y Raizu entró tranquilamente, revisando con la mirada la estancia hasta que los encontró.

-Ah, buenas tardes-saludó amablemente.

Cada uno le saludó naturalmente, Setomi con su "Buenas tardes Raizu-san", y Yukari con su típico "Hola, bombón sin envoltorio~". El mayor, tras haberlos saludado a todos, agarró a Kamanosuke del cuello como un gato y lo levantó con confianza.

-Es hora de irse a casa, eh.

-¡Eh, no me tires del cuello!-dijo Kamanosuke, soltándose. No parecía haber ninguna tensión, e incluso parecía que Raizu estaba de mejor humor. Eso era bueno.

-Venga, no te pongas así-se rió el moreno-o nos darán las uvas, no te quejes.

-P-pero…no hemos terminado de comer-razonó Setomi. A ella no le importaba salir a comprar más tarta, o lo que sea. Era una persona que gustaba agradar a todo el mundo.

Raizu miró la tarta un momento. Era una porción de tarta con un poco de nata, pedazos de chocolate y, oh, que recuerdos, unos pedazos de fresa. Que buenos recuerdos.

-Oh, que os aproveche. No os cortéis.

-No, si no nos cortamos…. ¡Nos estamos lamentando de la lástima que es que Kamanosuke no pueda comerla…!-dijo Yukari, pinchando al pelirrojo con el tenedor-Porque si no, te pondrás cebollón, cebollón, ¡cebollón!

-¡Cállate ya!-Kamanosuke apretó los dientes, empezando a impacientarse, de repente, tuvo una idea-Y que sepas que te equivocas, Yukari.

La del pelo blanco le miró con parsimonia, burlona.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Seh-dijo Kamanosuke, cogiendo el pedazo de tarta- ya que Setomi ha hecho el esfuerzo…va a ser una pena que no se aproveche, ¿no?-dijo con tono burlón. La cara de Yukari comenzaba a transformarse en un rictus de sorpresa.

-Oye, no te preocupes por mí…-empezó la morena.

-Oh, por favor, venga ya-dijo Kamanosuke-Con lo buena que eres, en comparación con la **jefa**…

Yukari le sacó la lengua maleducadamente.

-¡Si te pones como un tonel no será culpa mía!

Kamanosuke sonrió, mientras se agarraba del brazo de Raizu y empezaba a tirar de él hacia la salida.

-Nah…ya quemaremos las calorías esta tarde-dijo melosamente el chico-¿No, Raizu?

Raizu, que había estado observando todo con expresión divertida, pareció momentáneamente sorprendido, para luego sonreírle de manera cómplice.

-Vaya, faltaría más. Creo que quedan fresas de ayer, ¿sabes?

-¿Ves, Yukari? No tengo naaaaaaada de lo que preocuparme~-dijo Kamanosuke, dándole un mordisco al pastel y soltándose de Raizu momentáneamente para coger la chaqueta y abrir la puerta-Así que no te preocupes por mí, ¿vale? Voy a mantenerme en forma-dijo finalmente, con una mirada maliciosa. Una de esas miradas que le gustaban a Yukari. Aunque esa vez, no demasiado.

-Hasta la próxima, chicas-se despidió Raizu con la mano, algo más animado. En cuanto hubieron cerrado la puerta tras sí, Setomi se encogió de hombros.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Entonces, Kamanosuke, está a dieta, sí, no, o…?

Yukari, mientras tanto, apretaba enfadada su tenedor, habiendo comprendido el mensaje oculto tras las palabras de su trabajador. Una venita le asomaba en la mejilla, peligrosamente, y finalmente, explotó:

-¡SERÁS PERRA, KAMANOSUKE! ¡¿POR QUÉ TU PUEDES RETOZAR CON SEMEJANTE MAROMO Y A MÍ ME TOCA ESTO?

Y mientras la tienda parecía agitarse de los desgarradores gritos de la frenética y hormonal Yukari, ya a lo lejos, Kamanosuke no pudo menos que reírse vengativamente.

(Nota mental de Kamanosuke: ¡Que te den, Yukari! Aunque con cariño. A lo tonto a lo tonto, gracias a tus amenazas de despido, me lo estoy pasando bien. ¿Qué te ha parecido? ¡Kamanosuke 1, Yukari 0!

Muchos recuerdos de parte de Raizu. ¡Jaja!)

END.

_Estoy rodeada de personajes malvados que me torturan :D_

_Espero que os hayan gustado, sobretodo a tí, Bane *3*_


End file.
